1. Field
One or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method and apparatus for obtaining elasticity information about a region of interest (ROI) by using a shear wave.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer-aided diagnosis (CAD) system, which primarily analyzes a medical image such as an ultrasound image, a magnetic resonance (MR) image, or a computed tomography (CT) image to provide the presence and position of abnormal tissue to a user, has been recently developed. The CAD system refers to a system that determines the presence, size, and position of an abnormal tissue in a medical image by using a computer to detect the abnormal tissue, and provides the detection result to a user, thereby aiding an image diagnosis of the user. The CAD system may be used in combination with a medical apparatus such as an ultrasound apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a CT apparatus, or the like.